Candles are decorative daily necessities. Traditional candles are mainly used for lighting and are achieved by burning wax oil. Candles gradually become shorter due to combustion and are used up finally, meanwhile with the development of society, the function of candles is no longer limited to lighting, but also plays the role of decorating and adding to atmosphere, for example on birthday parties, friend dinners, and dates. Several candles can be lighted to add a romantic atmosphere due to the sparkly candlelight. However, burning candles are not only troublesome, but also have large potential safety hazards. In view of this, electronic candles are proposed, but most electronic candles can only emit light and can play music at most, and the ornamental value is too low to meet the needs of people at present.